<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【日狛/神狛】 希望、絕望、貓箱 by sparrowvoice0205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937055">【日狛/神狛】 希望、絕望、貓箱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205'>sparrowvoice0205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>實驗方法（誤導）：</p><p>分別為一組戀愛進行式的兩人、一組非戀愛關係的兩人，但兩人被錯亂了，自己的對象是否在自己身邊不得而知，只有確認是戀愛的兩人可以脫出。</p><p>實驗目的：？？？</p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>就是如此不明就裡。</p><p>醒來時，日向創發覺自己在一間臥房裡，一旁還有一團蜷縮著身子起伏著的物體。</p><p>自己穿著校服還沒褪去在床上已經蹭出皺褶，低頭看著自己一併檢查衣服的完整一點異樣也沒有。</p><p>唯一說得上可疑的果然是一旁的″人″，礙與對方的身高早在被子邊緣竄出那頭粉白色的鬈髮給了自己些線索，但日向創還是不理解為什麼？</p><p>為什麼？為什麼？為什麼？</p><p>他在這…………………………………</p><p>掀開被子，男人側著身體縮著自己的身體，安穩地睡著。</p><p>狛枝凪斗，日向創認得眼前的男人，而忽然掀開被子擾動的清晨空氣讓對方發冷的輕顫，不安穩的顫著眼睫隨後迷濛的睜開灰綠色的雙眸。</p><p>「早安……神座…」嘶啞的聲音對自己喚著。</p><p>「咦…不是…我是…」話還沒能來得及說完，就從房外傳來巨大的響聲，以及對於自己而言，熟悉的狛枝凪斗的聲音。</p><p>「外頭發生什麼事了嗎？」眼前喚自己名為神座的傢伙說著，日向也只是應和的點了點頭，自己才想起身對方那便傳來鎖鏈的聲響，回頭一看，眼前的狛枝凪斗從頸子被讓困在床上。</p><p>「咦？…這是什麼情況？」困惑著日向問道，自然對方無法給自己答覆，只是用著看起來纖瘦的身板扯著鎖鏈，日向還真意外的看不出對方力氣那麼大，本來想說外邊緣吵架聲先忘了擺一旁算了，但這會卻傳來傢具拖動的聲響，再一次吸引了日向。</p><p>「哈啊……神座不用管我的，去外頭看看吧…」用力扯著下，對方似乎也放棄著絲毫不動的鐵鍊，對眼前的神座說著。</p><p>一出房門，自己才想到這裡應該是哪，一切都毫無頭緒的同時，出門便又撞到另一個狛枝凪斗。</p><p>「………神座出流？」四目相望著，對方遲疑許久才開口。</p><p>咳嗯……總之目前大家的狀況都十分混亂，不論是誰都是，這房內一共有兩個狛枝凪斗，以及另一位名稱為神座出流的人，以及跟他長得很像的日向創。</p><p>「為什麼反而是我長得很像他…」對於正在思索釐清的狛枝凪斗，日向忿忿地道。</p><p>「咦…抱歉抱歉、日向君是嗎…」</p><p>「啊……說來發現紙條可是我啊」對於自己創下的功成日向說著，紙條說著他們彼此之間有一對戀人而另外二人並不是，唯有確認是戀愛關係的人可以脫出，怎麼也是令人不安的設定，而配給的只有兩間臥房，以及分別被鎖在床上的對象。</p><p>根據被神座趕出房的狛枝凪斗來說，那個就是神座出流，而自己床上的傢伙是狛枝凪斗，穿著綠紅相間的長T恤，腿上還有傷口，雖然癒合了就是，活動是自由的兩人一塊調查著，因為彼此記憶仍然不是很完整，當然無法斷言什麼。</p><p>【記錄】</p><p>忽然的遊戲腦洞。</p><p>來自學園的狛枝凪斗（沒遇過日向創）以及召使。</p><p>還有神座出流跟愛島日向創。</p><p>如此混亂場面，其實是記憶錯亂，兩組皆應該是戀愛關係，但是記憶的混亂加上提示，只有『確認戀愛關係』的可以逃脫，並未敘明非戀愛的組別如何（因為並沒有不是的）。</p><p>【腦中片段】</p><p>如果另外兩人也自由了，4人活動時間。</p><p>狛枝凪斗：那麼分房怎麼辦？</p><p>狛枝凪斗：猜拳？真想看看我們誰比較幸運</p><p>結果</p><p>神座1狛枝凪斗1狛枝凪斗1</p><p>日向創0</p><p>日向創：？？</p><p>狛枝：那就我沙發、你跟神座各一間，日向君睡地板別著涼了哦</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大致上他們四人依然沒搞懂自己的情況。</p><p>日向創跟狛枝凪斗一塊調查了這坪數不大的小套房。</p><p>獲得的結論就是他們被困在這裡，雖然有窗口，但是都是強化玻璃，兩人輪流試過了無法破壞，然後是食物似乎挺充足的，娛樂也沒少給，在轉角處有一套書房，裡面整齊的擺放著各式書籍（至少對於狛枝凪斗而言是有趣的），然後是電視，其實挺意外的，一切正常的播放著節目，真要說沒有的大概只有電話吧。</p><p>「只能這樣了吧…」</p><p>「哈？就這樣？我們可是被困住了啊」</p><p>「嘛嘛～冷靜點嗎…嗯…日向君？」</p><p>「………」要不是知道這人曾給綁架過，日向還真不曉得這傢伙哪來的心這麼大，不過他倆算好了，另外兩個人連踏出房門外的辦法都沒有。</p><p>「不然我們先彼此交流一下記憶吧？」</p><p>「先從神座君開始？他似乎特別混亂」</p><p>跟著狛枝凪斗身後，日向終於見到對方，猩紅色的眼眸在昏暗的臥房內顯得危險的可怕，吞嚥口口水，狛枝凪斗完全不像是早上被趕出去一樣的走上前去。</p><p>「神座君，早上好……」對方似乎有起床氣似的狠狠瞪著狛枝凪斗。</p><p>「還是一樣混亂得很呢、沒事吧」</p><p>「這樣別說問話了，你在靠過去都要被打了」</p><p>環顧四周陌生的臥房，日向創看著持續騷擾神座的狛枝凪斗說道，對方的樣子看起來不像是能夠對談，勸說不了的後來就是狛枝凪斗真的被人揍了一拳，在狛枝凪斗吃痛安靜下後，對方也恢復冷靜的模樣。</p><p>垂下猩紅色的眼眸，日向碰巧的與之對上視線，彼此同等困惑地皺起眉頭來。日向創趁機觀察，才發現對方有頭及腰的長髮，曜石黑的光澤在昏暗的房內只有幾個角度可以發現。</p><p>「那個……我叫日向創……」雖然早就聽聞狛枝凪斗介紹對方的大名，但這樣的氣氛下日向還是再一次做詢問，畢竟自己也不知道混亂的傢伙到底是誰，看著剛剛聒噪的傢伙在挨了拳後沒有動靜，說不定也和那時絕望病一樣，對方才是混亂的那個。</p><p>「………日向創？………神座、出流」復讀著對方的名字，那無神的眼瞳中浮出一抹光采，隨後低下頭思索著，緩慢地動著嘴道出狛枝凪斗剛剛呼喚這人的名字，瞧他的模樣，其實日向不能斷言他確實是神座出流，或許是因為狛枝凪斗如此喚他，才讓他如此以為。</p><p>「記得自己怎麼來這裡的嗎？」雖然自己也不記得，但姑且問一下，說不定這四人當中有人記得，但神座只是搖頭示意。</p><p>「那只能這樣了……還有一個人」</p><p>「我的事嗎？」扶著門框，自己口裡說著的那人，直接現身在門外。</p><p>「等等、你不是被困在床上嗎？」</p><p>「嗯、不過綁的人似乎是笨蛋，我繞開他了」頸子上垂著鎖鏈，狛枝凪斗說著。</p><p>「不過鎖鏈還是沒法拆掉，但至少不算被困住了」</p><p>這樣算是解決一個問題，但是一旁的傢伙還昏著，日向攙扶起他時，順道問神座下次下手輕點，或許當中只有他經歷那樣的事，不過自己確實不想聽到那廣播聲。但神座也只是說自己下手沒很重。</p><p>對著其他兩個還不知情的傢伙解說情況，大致上他們之中有一對戀人能夠脫逃，但彼此之間似乎完全沒這樣的關係，至少神座是如此。即使被鎖鏈困住的狛枝凪斗有那意願，即使是被利用能夠幫助神座出流脫逃，他也情願。</p><p>興奮的如此說著，一個不注意對方又像另一個傢伙一樣湊上前討揍，所幸日向即時反應的拉開彼此。</p><p>「本來人就不多了，你要在減少怎麼討論」</p><p>「不過說來戀愛關係是？」</p><p>「一種特殊的羈絆吧…只在兩人之間」</p><p>「那分組進行？」兩個狛枝凪斗熱切的提議著，當日向這麼問時，兩人果然不約而同的抓住神座。這樣的方法是快了點，但是完全不對啊，光是這樣的吵鬧，別說羈絆了，要打起來的情況倒是真的。</p><p>一番鬧騰，彼此決定暫且分房。本以為要抽籤覺得誰留下來跟神座，但對方的混亂程度要在搭上對方兩個的哪一個都是錯誤的選擇，怕是不用睡也會發生命案的，所以日向留下來，剩下兩人移動到隔壁臥房，度過混亂的第一天。</p><p>這樣平凡無奇的生活持續了一週，因為分開的關係，彼此間根本沒什麼變化，只有日向在客廳內多少跟一開始自己遇見的狛枝凪斗稍微有聊過。</p><p>直到第一週要結束的週日那天。</p><p>不曉得是因為什麼關係，那人剛剛站起身就在日向的面前暈了過去，一觸及一股高溫就從掌心傳遞而來。扶上沙發，一直來都沒這麼仔細觀察，日向這才伸手去摸索對方被包裹起來的左手。</p><p>「！！」</p><p>「……這是什麼情況」</p><p>那是一個女人的手，被粗糙的縫合在狛枝凪斗身上，或許是因為天氣的關係，還不見腐爛的樣子，但是與狛枝凪斗接合的部分已經出現感染，或許因為這樣對方這才發著高燒。完全不明白該如何是好，日向只從冷凍庫取出冰塊，包裹毛巾枕著對方發熱的腦袋。</p><p>面對這樣緊急的情況，日向趕去浴室通知另一個狛枝凪斗以及仍然在臥房的神座，要是再不想辦法，怕是眼前的這人就要死在這裡也說不定。</p><p>開著房門，三人在客廳以及神座房開始討論，怎麼才能符合要求的戀愛關係。</p><p>「S●x之類的事嗎？」</p><p>「………」雖然不願往那方面想，但彼此之間大概除了這樣能表現出來外，絲毫想不到能狗符合要求的動作。</p><p>「但問題是要誰…而且要出去的這傢伙現在這個樣子……」或許是人少的關係，日向創比以往對狛枝凪斗更加上心，這也許就是那所謂的羈絆，只是他還是不了解眼前的傢伙，為何把女人的手縫在自己身上。</p><p>說著，他們曾嘗試過一次，對腦袋昏熱的狛枝凪斗做出這樣的事，還是當著另一個人的面前，日向只是配合的做事，過程的不適還一度喚醒了對方，發燒的身體軟軟的踹了腳外，絲毫反應不了什麼，很快的就在緊張下完事，但房門卻依然不見動機。</p><p>「不是吧……」對著沒有動機的房門日向喊著。日向並不明白這是為什麼，該做的也做了，但自己心底多少有種出去後會不敢見對方的想法，這樣的也不過同419的事情一樣。</p><p>那之後告白也試過，彼此還真的試到後頭，連對方的臉都不敢看。經過商討，再度分房，或許是自己的心底也出現阻礙，這樣封閉的房內來了異常的訪客。</p><p>她問他們有好好製造回憶嗎？</p><p>也許當下連看見彼此都不敢，但事後他們肯定會笑的，像是為了出去日向拙劣的對穿著校服的狛枝凪斗告白，話題總旋繞在本科，是在狛枝凪斗有些受不住的時候才打住。</p><p>而狛枝凪斗對神座過分的主動，又是被敲了下腦袋，要對方住嘴。親吻的也試過，畢竟眼前就有個睡美人在。</p><p>想著這些，兩人同時看著七海應道。</p><p>「是的呢…」</p><p>藉著這樣的相處，彼此間再一次更別的試過…………。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【記錄】</p><p>本來是衍生自近期一直看到的親親的房間，感覺適合這兩人的感覺是如此。</p><p>之所以取這樣的標題名，其實這是日向創、神座出流的程式世界虛擬，神座出流的混亂來自殘存的意識。</p><p>一組探討愛為何物，不單單是親吻而已，是真正產生愛之後才能脫出的房間。</p><p>其實希望、絕望、貓箱的題目。</p><p>也是如此，一個混亂的意識像狛枝凪斗的2.5話一樣，脫出後就是異色瞳的日向。</p><p> </p><p>【解說】</p><p>人物：</p><p>神座出流：第一次喚醒時，殘有人格混亂的神座，對於狛枝凪斗無特殊情感，但在為了脫出以及學園狛枝凪斗的說服下跟對方嘗試告白，隨後太過吵雜硬是讓狛枝凪斗住嘴。同寢室而睡的那一晚，被吵著說一晚上的話，加深對對方的認識。被日向笑他們像畢旅的學生。</p><p>日向創：愛島出身，然而沒有半個認得自己，因為出於召使狛枝凪斗，對對方有一定的好感，平常一起在客廳聊天，對方忽然倒下而驚慌，自己也不明白為什麼。但眼前夥伴命在旦夕也管不了那麼多。</p><p>狛枝凪斗（召使、絕望）：殘有部分記憶認識神座，同另一個狛枝凪斗一樣對神座有好感。後續聊天內認識日向創，對於對方深愛希望峰學園的憧憬感到同樣的嚮往，而產生好感，雖然忽然被做那樣的事（s●x)有嚇到，但接受安撫後好多了。</p><p> </p><p>狛枝凪斗（學園）：面對日向創在意召使的情況，曾一度提議，要先為對方獻身（s●x)然後再犧牲自己讓召使以及日向逃離。但是被日向喊住，向神座坦誠過，對方沒有回應，不過彼此後續是從嘗試親吻下聽見房門聲。</p><p> </p><p>相關私設。</p><p>（有人看希望、絕望、貓箱內的目垂/女干嗎？）</p><p>房間類似絕望少女睏待的那樣，只是容納四人，為2LDK，個別有個別的浴室，廚房、客廳共用，個別單間臥室為一張雙人大床，客廳是沙發椅勉強可以睡一個人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>